Gun Game
Gun Game is a Wager Match game mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops, a private match custom game mode, and as part of FFA Gunplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''as well as a game mode in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, a party game mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and a standard playlist in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The game consists of six players competing in a free-for-all-style game. As players get more kills, the player will receive different weapons. However, knife kills do not advance the killer to a new weapon, but demote players to their previous weapon tier instead. The first person to achieve a kill with all twenty (or 18 in MW3 and Ghosts) weapon tiers wins. However, if the match ends without anyone getting a kill with all the weapons, the player on the highest weapon tier wins the match. Due to the fact that only 20 or 18 kills are needed to win, and the game is a Free For All, games are usually fairly short. Weapon Tiers Call of Duty: Black Ops #Python Speed Reloader #Makarov Dual Wield (formerly ASP Dual Wield) #SPAS-12 #Stakeout #MP5K #Skorpion Dual Wield #AK74u #M14 #M16 #Famas #AUG #HK21 #M60 #L96A1 #WA2000 #Grim Reaper (formerly RPG) #M72 LAW #China Lake #Crossbow #Ballistic Knife Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 #M4A1 Red Dot Sight #ACR 6.8 Red Dot Sight #PP90M1 Red Dot Sight #Type 95 Red Dot Sight #MK46 Foregrip #UMP45 Red Dot Sight #MP7 Red Dot Sight #Striker Foregrip #Barrett .50cal #L86 LSW Foregrip #P90 Red Dot Sight #AK-47 Red Dot Sight #RSASS #SPAS-12 Foregrip #MP9 Red Dot Sight #G18 Red Dot Sight #.44 Magnum Tactical Knife #P99 Private Matches (Default Setup) This is the default setup for Gun Game on private matches. The weapons and order they are used can be changed, but the attachments are randomly assigned in a fashion similar to how the defaults are. #Desert Eagle Tactical Knife #G18 Red Dot Sight #MP9 Red Dot Sight #MP5 Red Dot Sight #P90 Red Dot Sight #MP7 Red Dot Sight #AK-47 Red Dot Sight #SCAR-L Red Dot Sight #PKP Pecheneg Foregrip #MG36 Foregrip #SPAS-12 Foregrip #Model 1887 #Type 95 Red Dot Sight #MK14 Red Dot Sight #Barrett .50cal #MSR #XM25 #Javelin Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance #M9 #Desert Eagle #M4 #SPAS-12 #SKS #M10 #Scoped M4 #RPD #MP7 #M4 Red Dot Sight #AA-12 #M249 SAW #M14 Scoped #P90 #M79 #G36C #Skorpion #MG4 #SCAR-L #M72 LAW Call of Duty: Black Ops II #B23R Tactical Knife #KAP-40 Dual Wield #Executioner Laser #KSG Quickdraw Handle #M1216 Extended Clip #MSMC Grip #Skorpion EVO Laser #Chicom CQB Reflex #M27 MMS #M8A1 EOTech #SMR ACOG Scope #QBB LSW Target Finder #MK 48 Hybrid Optic #SVU-AS Dual Band #DSR 50 Variable Zoom #Ballista Iron Sight #SMAW #RPG #Crossbow #Ballistic Knife Call of Duty: Ghosts #Random Handgun #Random Shotgun #Random Submachine Gun #Random Assault Rifle #Minigun or Random Light Machine Gun #Random Marksman Rifle #Random Submachine Gun #Random Assault Rifle #Minigun or Random Light Machine Gun #Random Launcher #Random Sniper Rifle #Random Submachine Gun #Random Assault Rifle #Random Shotgun /w Slug Rounds & Red Dot Sight #Random Marksman Rifle #Random Sniper Rifle #.44 Magnum Akimbo ACOG #Combat Knife + Throwing Knife (Kill must be with Throwing Knife to end game) Gallery Gun Game.png|Gun Game in the mode selection screen. Gun game .jpg|A Gun Game match. PLAYER KILLED BO.png|The message shown after killing another player. Trivia General *Direct suicides with a weapon will result in a demotion. By definition, this means being caught in the blast of an explosive weapon's splash damage. Suicides by car bombs or red barrels will also demote the player, but suicide by fall damage will not. **Fall damage suicides do demote players in Black Ops II. *If the player kills someone else by blowing up a car with a launcher, they don't advance to the next tier. *Double kills with a weapon don't advance the player two tiers. *If the player kills someone with a launcher and then kills themselves, they will go back one tier. However, if the enemy damaged the player before they killed themselves, the other player will get an "Assisted Suicide" kill, but will not advance. *Kills from the grave (afterlife kills) will advance the player a tier. *The console codename for Gun Game is gun. *David Vonderhaar, the design director for Treyarch, states that the idea for this game mode came "straight from the community," which was a thread created on their own Community Forums. Gun Game had an overwhelming demand from the majority of the community. *Gun Game was originally a modded game type for Counter-Strike, an immensely popular PC game. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Even though the icon for Gun Game is a Commando, it is not featured in the game mode. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Gun Game was removed from FFA Gunplay along with One in the Chamber on September 1st 2012 due to a petition made by the fans asking for an All or Nothing only playlist. Call of Duty: Ghosts *In Ghosts, the first sixteen weapons are randomized within their class, with random attachments. The player can view their current weapon and attachments by selecting Change Class in the menu. However, the assault rifle at thirteen will always have no attachments and the shotgun at fourteen will always have the Slug Rounds attachment in conjunction with a Red Dot Sight. *In Ghosts, the player has two perks, Marathon and Reflex. **However, Reflex is almost useless in this game mode, as weapon swaps are not faster when players advance to the next gun. It is only useful when in the final tier, as it affects the Throwing Knife. Video Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gametypes